Killing the Dead
by In Snake Skin
Summary: Anakin is sent on a mission to kill Serra, a jedi that escaped order 66. She was presumed dead but Lord Sidus wants to be sure. But Anakin realizes she means something more to him. ONE SHOT


**A/N: As I said, just a couple of one shots. I've never written Starwars fics but I loved the movies so I thoughts lets give it ago. Btw some thing in this story are a bit technical for real hardcore star wars lovers lol.**

**xo**

**JSM**

I walked down the carpeted hall towards Serra's chamber. My hand was pressed tightly to my ligtsaber. I couldn't stop the anxious feeling when I thought about killing a Jedi. Although I knew too well should I fail again I would not be treated so kindly by my Lord. His words were clear, kill her, and leave nothing for the Jedi to trace. I hadn't seen Serra before, only knew her from description. And that she was trained in Jar'Kai, which frightened me. The force around me grew stronger and I felt a strong presence in the room. I new it all too well, Master Yoda. I ignored the presence and continued down my path. I reached the door to Serra's chamber all too quickly for my liking. Why was I so nervous?  
"Because young one," Yoda's voice came from behind me. I snapped my lightsaber open and back flipped in surprise.

"Know you do, that Lord Sidius forgive, he will not." Yoda spoke with such wise words. I drew back my lightsaber. Yoda just continued down the hall until disappearing from sight. I shook my head in frustration. The Jedi did not know what he was walking away from. He wasn't protecting another Jedi, Serra. I couldn't delay any longer. I attempted to open the doors with the pad next to the door but it required a code. Growling at myself for not thinking about it before, I blew the door open with a force push. I waited for the dust to clear then I saw Serra. She had grabbed her lightsaber in defense and took an attacking position. Seeing me she jumped upward flipped and came down with her saber to stab me. Her black hair was out a shimmered in the sun rays and her determined eyes were focused directly on mine. I drew my saber to protect myself from the blow.

"Anakin Skywalker. What a surprise." Her voice purred to me even though the venom on every word.

"Ah Serra. Truly it is." I pushed her backward with the force and caught her with it again. I manipulated the force around her so she couldn't move though I was doing no physical harm. She scowled at her inability to attack but kept her eyes trained on mine. I smirked, it felt good to have Cin's greatest Jedi in trapped. Serra began to move her lips quickly.

"Trying to throw some silly spell on me are you?" I began to close my fist slowly, crushing her slowly beneath the force, but she showed no change. Suddenly hair black hair began to rise like a halo around her head, blue sparks sizzling the ends. I could feel my force around her weakening somehow. I squeezed my fist tighter. Serra started to choke but kept muttering her words. She shouted something in another language and with a great force wave threw my force hold off her, sending me flying back into the door. Cursing, I leaped back onto my feet, light saber at the ready, but Serra was gone. I growled and kicked a piece of the door into the wall.

"Not so fast." Serra's arms slid around my chest and she held her light saber to my throat. I didn't give her a chance to think, I pushed at the ground with the force sending us both flying towards the wall but her grip didn't fade. Her head hit the wall with a loud bang. I turned to see if she was unconscious but she wasn't. I grabbed her arm and twisted it over my head, leaning in to narrowly miss her light saber. I yanked the arm as hard as I could and kept twisting. Serra flipped her whole body over and drove her foot into mine. Stumbling backwards, I feel into her coffee table, shattering the fragile glass. The glass around me picked up into the air, all sharp points aimed directly at me, and hung there suspended by Serra. She smirked and lifted her arm up to throw them all at me, just as she was thumped on the head by someone behind her. She fell unconsciously onto me, just as all the glass shards rained down on us.

**R&&R If you like **

**xo**

**JSM**


End file.
